


Sunburn

by cowboykylux



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: During the hottest time of day, in one of the warmest summers Colorado Springs has had in a while, you and Flip spend some quality time under the sun.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 35





	Sunburn

You were enjoying some quiet time being happily naked in the kitchen when the front door opened and slammed shut.

Frowning, you glanced at the clock. It was only two-thirty in the afternoon, way too early for your husband to come home from work.

“Flip honey is that you?” You called anyway, because really, who else could it be?

You heard his familiar sigh of frustration, and put down your book, walking into the living room to greet your man. You didn’t even bother to put on your robe.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Flip grumbled, stepping out of his boots and unbuttoning his gingham shirt.

It was the middle of summer, and you didn’t know why he insisted on wearing long sleeves like he did, but you stepped up to stand in front of him, kissed him as you took over undoing the buttons and sliding the shirt off his shoulders.

He kissed you back, but you can tell there was an edge to it, and when you pulled back he wasn’t grinning like he normally was whenever he came home and got to smooch you first thing.

“You’re stiff as a board, everything okay at work?” You asked with a frown, rubbing his shoulders.

“Chief and I got into a bit of a disagreement about a case.” Flip shook his head, ran a hand through his hair before grabbing your jaw and licking into your mouth.

You hummed in response, let him kiss you a little bit longer. You loved the slow slide of his tongue against yours, how hot his mouth was, how plush those lips of his were.

You let one of your hands wander south, resting just above his belt buckle.

“I know what’ll make you feel better.” You whispered, looking up at him through your lashes, batting them a few times.

“Yeah?” He asked, eyes darkening.

You sank to your knees, never once taking your eyes off of his, not even as your other hand joined to undo his belt, pull it through the loops on his jeans, let it fall to the floor. If you were lucky, he’d bind your wrists with it, maybe your ankles.

You mouthed at his crotch, sucked and wet the jeans there until there was a big dark spot, until you could feel how hard his cock was getting, how it was filling out for you. Your hands slid up the back of his calves, his thighs, squeezing just below his firm ass to push the denim closer to your face.

You didn’t look away as your fingers unbuttoned his jeans, as they eased down the zipper, as your hands grabbed his jeans and underwear and tugged it down so that it pooled at Flip’s ankles.

His cock sprung free, smacked you in the face, already sticky and dripping at the head.

“Yeah.” You grinned, and finally you got a twitch of a smile out of your husband.

You nuzzled your face against his cock, breathed in the musk of his pubic hair, licked at his dark happy trail. Flip groaned, gathered your hair up in his fist and yanked you back just far enough that he could rub your lips against the head of his dick. You gave it sweet kisses and kitten licks with your tongue, but that wasn’t going to be enough, you both knew it.

He pried open your mouth, stuck his thumb on your bottom lip and nudged it just the littlest bit, just enough so that he could see your pretty pink tongue. You stick it out for him, and from that angle he swore he could see you opening your throat for him.

“ _Yeah._ ” He sighed, as he sunk his cock into your mouth, as he held your head steady by your hair, pushing deeper down your throat.

You prided yourself on your dick sucking ability, on sucking Flip’s dick. You loved how it could go either way, how it could end up with you on top bossing him around and telling him what to do, or how it could end up with your face slammed down on the counter or mattress or or or, as he pounded into you so hard you were sure he’d fracture something.

Things were looking like they’d wind up going the latter.

“Fuck, (Y/N).” He thudded his head back against the front door, the two of you still not having moved from the foyer yet.

Flip’s grip on your hair was relentless, he held you still as he moved his hips, forward and back, sliding his hot cock in and out of your throat, in and out. You swallowed around him, opened your throat wide. Sometimes, if the angle was right, he could watch it bulge out your neck, could watch it stretch you.

You hummed around him, the vibrations making him buck into your mouth a little erratically. You would smile if you could, but you didn’t have much room to do anything, with how big his dick was. Rolling his balls in your hand, you watched with satisfaction as his stomach started twitching above you, how his breathing quickened and turned to short little pants, how his hand in your hair was clenching and unclenching, like your locks were the cotton sheets upstairs.

He came down your throat before you realized, and you wound up swallowing on instinct, not wanting to get it stuck halfway down your throat and make you choke.

“Outside.” Flip growled, pulling out of your throat, his cock sticky and covered in his come and your spit, so much so that it trailed and fell off his dick and onto your cheek.

“You sure?” You asked, not bothering to wipe it away.

It was the hottest time of day, right around three o’clock, surely he’d want to fuck you where it was air conditioned?

“Now.” He ground out, and you wasted very little time in following his orders, picking yourself off the floor and leading the way to the backyard.

Flip followed, leaving his clothes behind.

The backyard was large, larger than most. You and Flip had done a good job house hunting; the nearest neighbors were a good couple minutes away, and he had a tall fence built around the property so that even the closest neighbors couldn’t see in.

There was a small in-ground pool that was finally uncovered since it was summer, but he manhandled you past it, past the grill and the patio furniture to the grass, pushed you down onto the blanket you kept out there for picnics.

You went happily, sprawled out on your back and squinted against the sun. Flip straddled you, cock in hand, his height blocking the sun from your eyes and gave you a little bit of a reprieve.

“Touch yourself.” He said, stroking his cock slowly.

You marveled at his refractory period – especially because Flip was no teenager. It made you warm inside just thinking that he still had so much energy in him for you, to fuck you with.

“Can I have a kiss?” You asked, sitting up briefly.

Flip smiled and kissed you deeply, how could he ever say no to such a request?

You settled back down on the blanket, and sucked on your own fingers just enough to get them wet. You couldn’t open your legs that wide because of how your husband was kneeling over you, but you buried your fingers in your cunt as best as you could, letting out a soft moan.

The sun on your bare chest was toasty, and you could feel yourself start to sweat just from being outdoors. Flip wasn’t immune to it, he was sweating too. It glistened on his chest and his biceps, you could only imagine his back was slippery with it too.

You moaned again, fingered yourself with one hand and toyed with your nipple with the other, pinching it hard enough to make you gasp and buck up into your own hand. Flip jerked himself off to the sight of you, took advantage his free hand to close around your throat, pin you down to the blanket.

“You gotta be quiet princess, think you can do that for me?” He licked his lips, sweat dripping onto your tits.

“Uh-huh.” You whined, not really sure if you could.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Flip’s grip tightened on your neck, at the same time as the hand around his cock did, squeezing tight to prevent himself from coming.

It was dripping pre-come onto your stomach, absolutely oozing. He nearly doubled over, stopping his orgasm before it could really start, snarled from the pressure that had to be building in his balls.

“Don’t fucking move, I’ll be right back.” He gave your face a shake, before standing up on his own wobbly legs.

You let your hand slide away from your pussy, watched as Flip disappeared into the house.

God, it really was hot, you thought as you waited for him.

You didn’t have to wait long, Flip returned after only a minute or two, with bottles of water and long pieces of rope.

You gulped. 

“Hands behind your back.” He said as you sat up, rested on your knees and did as you were told.

He tied you up easily, having done It so many times before, expert hands working the rope so your wrists wouldn’t slip free, but not tight enough that it would hurt you.

There was something about being tied up in your own backyard that had your heart beating stupid fast. You knew you were safe with Flip, of course you were safe with him, and you knew that no one would be around to see or hear you – but still. It thrilled you, getting fucked so out in the open.

“Water?” He asked, so soft, softer than anyone probably thought he was capable of.

“Yes please.” You replied with a smile, opening your mouth and waiting patiently as he worked the bottle cap open, tilted your chin back so it wouldn’t spill.

He poured the freezing cold water into your mouth and you giggled at how cold it was, how it dripped down your chin anyway. He chuckled too, finishing off whatever you didn’t drink. It was no biggie, he had brought a couple out just in case. Even when he was so wound tight he was thoughtful.

“Okay?” He asked, checking in on you.

“I’m okay, come on cowboy, use me up.” You replied.

Use you he did.

He groaned and grabbed you by the back of your neck, pushed you down so your ass was in the air. He smacked your thighs and you opened them for him easy, so easy.

Holding your neck with one hand, and grabbing the spot where the ropes held your wrists together with the other, he slid into you in one big fucking thrust, leaving you with no room to adjust right away, nowhere to go.

“Oh _fuck_.” Flip moaned, and that alone made you gasp into the blanket.

“Yes!” Your eyes fell shut, mouth dropped open as he reamed into you, the smacking sound of his hips on your ass sounding so loud in your ears.

“(Y/N) – shit – !” He said through gritted teeth, abandoning your neck for favor of smacking your ass.

“Harder?” You gasped out, and he obliged, hitting you so hard it pitched you forward, knocked you off his cock.

He quickly righted you, bent over to kiss between your shoulder blades, kissed his apology. You nodded, not the least bit upset.

“God you’re so wet, do you feel it? You’re drooling for me.” Flip said, leaning far back enough that he could watch his dick punch into you, watch himself rearrange your guts, watch himself make you so wet that it was nearly a steady trickle of slick that only made it easier to get deeper. “That’s it, fucking take it – you’re so good, such a good girl for me.”

“ _Flip_.” You cried out at his praise, at the way his strong hand pet through your hair, smoothed it away from your back so you wouldn’t overheat.

“You keep making noises I’m going to have to gag you, ketsl. Is that what you want?” Flip asked, no real threat in his voice. You liked being gagged, anyway.

The sun was baking into your skin, sweat evaporating just as fast as it landed on you from Flip’s hair, the tip of his nose. You were both going to need such a cold shower when you were done getting dicked down.

“No – ah!” You said anyway, cut off by the feeling of him rub the head of his cock right over your gspot, right over that perfect spot in your cunt that had your knees almost give out from the sheer rush of pleasure.

“Suck.” He bent over you, pushed his cock impossibly deep, right against your cervix, right where it would be painful if it didn’t feel so fucking good, so _full._

He shoved his fingers in your mouth, an attempt to get you to keep quiet. You had to work hard to generate enough spit to wet them, coat them, make them so they wouldn’t stick to your tongue from how dry your mouth was. Your pussy wasn’t the only thing drooling for him.

“I’m going to live in this cunt of yours, you got that?” Flip murmured hot and low in your ear, “This is my fucking pussy and I’m going to live here, keep my dick nice and hard. I’m going to come in you whenever the fuck I want, dump it all into your pussy – all of it.”

“Flip _please._ ” You were crying now, his dick rubbing and rubbing and rubbing that spot inside you, your legs were shaking so badly you weren’t sure you’d be able to walk when he was through with you, knees turned to jello.

“What? What do you want?” He asked, not unkindly. You were impressed he could still talk in complete sentences, usually by now he’d be reduced to just grunts and moans, like you.

“Make me come?” You gasped out, your throat clicking.

“Ask nicer.” He fucked you hard, never letting up, shoving you up and up the blanket.

“Please, please let me come? You can keep fucking me but – please – I can’t – please?” You begged, knowing how much he loved to hear you beg.

“Go ahead baby, come on my cock. I want to fucking feel it, come on.” Flip encouraged, reached a hand underneath you to press down on your clit.

“ _Fu– !_ ” You started to shout, before his other hand clamped down around your mouth, silencing you. That one would have been loud enough to warrant some investigation from the neighbors, you both knew that.

“Now what’d I tell you about being quiet, hm?” He growled, and you nodded, blinked sweat and tears of pleasure out of your eyes.

“I’m sorry.” You muffled against his hand, so tight on your mouth that you knew he was getting close, his hands twitching.

He continued to rub and pinch at you clit, and you came, clenched down around his cock and pushed your own hips back, tried to meet his every thrust as come pooled out of you and onto the blanket. Your vision completely whited out as he refused to take his hands off you, did as you said he could and kept fucking you.

He pulled out abruptly just for a minute, and flipped you over so you were on your back, the sun shining in your face again. His hand scrambled to cover your mouth just as you were getting ready to cry again, the oversensitivity starting to get to be too much.

“Just hold on a little longer, okay?” He asked sweetly, kissed your cheekbone that wasn’t covered by his hand.

You nodded, moaning and gasping under him, as he fucked and fucked and fucked you, letting go of your mouth so he could wrap his hands around your thighs and yank them up, not that you would have given any resistance in the first place.

“I’m gonna come on your tits, okay?” He asked, and you nodded, so fucking out of it that you almost weren’t paying attention.

His hips pushed into you a few more times, and then he was coming, pulling out and directing his load all over your chest, watching the pearlescent drops collect on your sweat-shiny tits and neck. A pearl necklace if he’d ever seen one.

The two of you were breathing hard, and he let your legs down gingerly, carefully setting them against the blanket. You were so fucking blissed out that you just watched him through hazy vision, watched as he opened up the second bottle of water and chugged some before putting it to your lips.

You sat up with much difficulty, hands still being bound and all, and he helped you drink.

Once you had your fill, he quickly undid the rope, and gathered you into his arms.

“Shit.” You said abruptly, happening to notice how pink his skin was starting to become.

“You okay ketsl?” Flip asked, so sweet, always so sweet. He brushed aside your hair and kissed at your cheek, all anger from his day at work long gone.

“Yeah, I just think we got sunburnt.” You laughed, that pink wasn’t just from being flushed – how long had the two of you been out there?

Flip looked down at you, pressed a finger into the soft fleshy part of your arm, took notice of how his finger print appeared and then faded away.

“Oh shit, you’re right.” He said, wincing.

The two of you looked at each other for a moment, before bursting into happy naked laughter, trying to stand up on jello legs to head back inside.

You both leaned on one another, helped wipe each other down with just your hands, as you made your way to the bathroom.

Flip turned the water on cold, watched as you rummaged through the medicine cabinet.

“Hold on I think I’ve got some aloe, want to rub me down and tell me all about your fight with the chief?” You said, pulling the small green bottle out from the cabinet.

He smiled and nodded, helped you into the shower and even braced the bitter cold with you to try and drown out the sting of the sunburn.

He couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day, well, aside from what you’d already done.


End file.
